


oops baby

by hayleyokay



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy Scares, Teen Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9964214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleyokay/pseuds/hayleyokay
Summary: “Late? We’re not late. Actually, we're early for once. I think this is the first day we’ve gotten Matthew to daycare on time in months. We have plenty of time.”//or the one where maya thinks she's pregnant again





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i got this super amazing tumblr prompt and then i gave birth to this thing. i might write more about this universe one day, but for now it's just a one shot!! leave a comment!! 
> 
> Prompt: Lucas and Maya had a baby at 16 & 18 and Maya's late again, causing Lucas to freak out

“I’m late,” Maya blurts out as they walk into Abigail Adams High School.

“Late?” Lucas muses. He glances at his watch to check the time, then says, “We’re not late. Actually, we're early for once. I think this is the first day we’ve gotten Matthew to daycare on time in months. We have plenty of time.”

The blonde snorts at his reaction. “Not that type of late, Huckleberry,” she responds gently. “I’m _late late._ ”

It takes a second for him to piece together what came out of her mouth. Then he stops in his tracks, nearly ripping off Maya’s hand that he’d been holding.

“ _Ouch!_ What the f–”

“ _Late?!_ Like, the bad late?” he whisper-yells, pulling her off to the side of the hallway.

Nodding meekly, Maya says, “Like the late I haven't been since before I got pregnant with Matthew.”

“ _Fuck._ ” Lucas curses. “How can that happen? Aren't you on the pill?”

She calmly says, “Yes, but remember when I had that sinus infection like a month ago, and the doctor put me on antibiotics?” He nods, slowly, unsure as to why it’s pertinent right now. “Apparently they can cancel out the birth control, make it less effective. And we definitely had sex that week. More than once. Also, we don’t have the best track record with condoms.”

“Hey!” he says, “That’s not nice.”

“I’m just stating the truth, Ranger Rick.”  

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Lucas sighs, “We do not need another baby right now.”

“We don't,” Maya agrees. “We also don’t know if there _is_ another baby. I still need to take a test.”

“Then take one right now.”

“Do I look like a carry around pregnancy tests?” she retorts.

“...No…”

“That would be correct,” she responds. “I’ll buy one after school while you pick up Matthew from daycare. We’ll find out this afternoon, okay?”

Lucas takes a deep breath, “Okay.”

She stands on her tiptoes in order to press her lips to his. “I’ll see you third period,” Maya tells him. She walks away, headed towards her AP Studio Art class.

“Wait,” he calls after her.

The blonde turns around, “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Maya beams. “I love you, too.”

* * *

 Matthew James Friar was an oops baby.

An expired condom plus two clumsy, desperate to get off teenagers equals Maya and Lucas becoming parents during their sophomore year.

This came as a huge shock to their friends and family, especially since they’d only been dating a few months before Maya got pregnant. Luckily for the young couple, they had support from the start.

And it was a rough pregnancy from the very beginning. Maya had the worst morning sickness, causing her to be hospitalized for dehydration on a few occasions. She couldn’t keep anything down, and had to be put on medication for her heartburn. The school had to send her work home after month six and until she came back after giving birth.

But on a snowy night in January, just a week after Maya’s sixteenth birthday, Matthew was born, instantly becoming their entire world. Her difficult pregnancy ended with a smooth birth to a seven pound, blue-eyed baby boy. He may have had her eyes, but the rest of him was all Lucas. It’s like they cloned him.

Matthew stole their hearts, and his parents did everything they could to give him the best life.

Fast forward two years, and Maya’s late. The bad late.

“You really don’t think you’re pregnant again, do you?” asks Riley.

“I don’t know, Riles,” she answers her friend. “My period has always been like clockwork. The last time I was this late when I found out I was pregnant.”

“ _Yikes._ ”

“Tell me about it.”

Riley gets up to turn in their Government worksheets to her dad, and quickly comes back. “Well, what if you are, Maya? What are you all going to do?”

Shrugging, Maya responds, “Then we’ll have another baby. It’s not like we don’t _want_ to have another one, we just don’t want one _right now._ ”

“It wouldn’t be terrible, would it?” she asks. “I mean, it’s already April, so if you are pregnant you wouldn’t be due until what, November or December?”

She taps her fingers against the desk, thinking. She got that sinus infection about a month ago. “December,” she says, “And, it wouldn’t be horrible. We’ll be graduated by then.”

“And I know you want to give little man a sibling…” Riley adds.

Nodding in agreement, Maya says, “I do, just, not yet?” She says it like a question, then restates it firmly. “Not yet.”

The brunette puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, “You can’t worry until you take a test, Peaches. I’m sure you’re just late because of the stress of school and a toddler.”

“I hope so,” Maya responds longingly. “Can we change the subject? Did I tell you the new word Matthew learned? I’m pretty sure Zay taught him behind my back...”

* * *

 “ _Mommy!_ ” Little Matthew barrels into their apartment, followed closely by Lucas. The two year old throws himself into his mother’s arms, almost taking her to the floor.

“Oof,” she groans at the contact. “Hi baby. Did you have fun with Miss Ivy today?”

“Yes!” he answers enthusiastically, nodding his head up and now. “We paint picture. Look!” The little boy takes his backpack from his dad’s hands and pulls out a very colorful paper.

Maya takes it from him, _ooh_ ing dramatically, “This is _amazing!_ ” Honestly, she has no idea what it’s supposed to be. There are lots of swirls, just in shades of blue. “I’m gonna put this on the fridge for _everyone_ to see!”

He follows her to the kitchen and grins ear to ear when she hangs it up. “Yay!”

“It’s a masterpiece, dude,” Lucas tells him. Her snakes his arm around Maya’s waist, whispering in her ear, “Did you get one?”

She nods. “Not just one. Fifty dollars worth. We’re skipping date night this month.”

“Date night is the least of our concerns right now,” he responds. “Hey, Matthew?”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Mommy and I need to do something real quick,” he says, stooping down to his son’s level. “Do you wanna play with your toys? We’ll play with you as soon as we’re done.”

“Hmm,” Matthew hums, thinking about the offer. “Okay. I like toys.”

Lucas ruffles the boy’s curls as he toddles off to his room. Maya hurriedly grabs the drugstore bag and says, “Time for the moment of truth.”

“Let’s get it over with.”

The young couple heads into their small bathroom. Lucas takes a seat on the edge of the tub while Maya opens all the boxes.

“Are you gonna be able to pee on all of those?” he asks awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I drank three bottles of water today so I’d be able to,” she answers.

A few minutes later, Maya successfully pees on all the sticks. She places them on the counter and sets a timer on her phone.

“Three minutes seems like forever when you have those in front of you,” Lucas says. She doesn’t say anything in response, so he grabs her hand and squeezes it tight. “Maya, it’s going to be okay.”

“What if I _am_ pregnant again, Lucas?” she asks in a panic. Tears start to well in her eyes, “We can’t afford another baby right now! Between daycare, rent, groceries, we barely–”

“Breathe, babe, _breathe,_ ” he coaches, pulling her into his arms. Rubbing her back soothingly, he tells her, “If you’re pregnant, it will be _fine._ We are going to graduate soon, so we won’t have to worry about daycare. You know Mama will take him when we have to work. We already decided to take online classes for the first year of college. If we have another baby, it will be fine. Actually, it would amazing, because I love you and our son and any other children we’re going to have.”

Tears stream down Maya’s cheeks, but not because she’s sad or scared, but because of stupid Lucas Friar and how much they love each other it. “I love you and our son and our future children, too,” she cries against his chest.

For a moment they just stand there in the cramped bathroom, holding each other. Neither of them say anything. They just listen to each other’s breathing until the timer goes off.

Maya looks him in the eyes one last time, letting out a shaky breath.

As soon as she picks up the first pregnancy test, relief starts coursing through her body.

“This one is negative,” she smiles, showing Lucas.

He grabs the next one, “So is this one.”

Every test is negative. “I’m not pregnant.”

“You’re not pregnant.”

“Oh thank, god!” Maya cheers. “ _I’m not pregnant!_ ” She throws her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his.

Lucas leans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. He pushes her up against the counter, eventually picking her up to sit her on it. They get lost in each other’s bodies. Maya’s shirt is long gone and his pants are unbuttoned when there’s a tiny voice at the door that cuts them off.

“Mommy? Daddy?” Matthew asks. “Play wif me yet?”

Maya leans her head against Lucas’ chest, trying to muffle her laughter.

“Yeah, buddy, just a sec,” he answers, then looks at her, serious. “We’ll finish this later.”

She grins, “Good thing I bought condoms _and_ pregnancy tests.”


End file.
